


Only You

by kingmika



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmika/pseuds/kingmika
Summary: hey so i cant write summaries but you should still love me and give me validation anyways. if you like soft valkyrie you came to the right place friend





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RamenMatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenMatsu/gifts).



Shu Itsuki is a gentle man who takes good care of the things he owns. Mika Kagehira is more reckless and not as cautious. Shu made sure that each outfit he made was better than the last. Mika just tried to not hurt himself every time he had to sew anything together. They were both in the handicrafts club, which doubled as the Valkyrie unit room. Trying to keep everything in tip top shape while cleaning, Shu stumbled upon a box tucked messily in a corner and decided to question the other boy about it.

“Kagehira, what is this?” Shu asked, holding a small box in his hand. Two pair of eyes moved from his face down to his hand. He blinked a couple times before realizing what Shu held. “Ah! Ya weren’t s’pposed ta see that yet… It’s for-” The older raised his hand, cutting the boy off. “Is it a Christmas present for me?” Mika shook his head, grabbing the box. His fingers quickly opened it and took out a small dress. “For Mado-nee,” he smiled awkwardly, holding up the outfit. It wasn’t the best creation in the world, some parts were sewn incorrectly and made it uneven and asymmetrical.

Shu looked beyond unimpressed. Mika was a little red in the face from showing his unfinished work, and he quickly put the dress back in the box and covered it back up. “... ‘s not finished. It’ll look better, I promise.” He rushed out and turned away in embarrassment. The pink haired man got a hold of Mika’s hand before speaking. “It’s gonna be great when you finish it I bet. You’re improving so much Kagehira, I’m proud of you.” Mika looked up and saw a soft smile on his face. He pouted, “Won’t be as good as anythin’ ya make, Oshi-san.”

Intertwining their fingers, Shu smiled brighter. “It will be good and I know you can make something beautiful. It already is one of the best things you’ve made so far.” Mika’s face began to glow in excitement. “Ya mean it? ’s really gonna be that good?” A nod of approval was all Shu gave for a response. The hetero-chromatic boy didn’t need anymore than that. He felt reassured knowing that the one he looked up to was praising him.

They stood together just holding hands and smiling for a while until the silence was broken. "I want ta make one for ya too, Oshi-san. 'Cause you and Mado-nee always match." He said, releasing Shu's hand and moving to dig inside a bag he threw into the room earlier that day. He pulled out a shirt and pants that resembled the dress he made, just as imperfect as the other. 

The older boy was moved. Mika was sincerely trying to make him a nice Christmas present this year. His heart skipped a beat thinking that he would be the one wearing something from the other. Mika smiled sheepishly once again. "I got a lotta work ta do on it, but trust me I'm gonna make these the best outfits ya ever seen!" He bounced excitedly at the thought of Shu and Mado-nee proudly wearing something designed and created by him. The taller went over to Mika and hugged him and they listened to the other breathe silently.

_"I love you, Mika."_

_"I love you too, Shu."_

**Author's Note:**

> BOI so this was a christmas present (that became late because midori owned my dick) AND IT ISNT EVEN GOOD but i tried pls dont kill me i just wanna write soft valkyries loving each other okay thank you for your time


End file.
